Te Siento
by bellarenesmee alias NATI
Summary: One Shot inspirado en la canción Te Siento de Floricienta


TE SIENTO

Siempre que llega la noche mi cara se ilumina, se que después de que mi padre caiga en los brazos de **Morfeo* **el se colara por mi ventana y me abrazará, cada noche nos contamos lo vivido en el día, siempre recordare la primera vez que él vino a mí.

-- INICIO FLASH BACK --

Escuche un ruido en la ventana, era algo fuera de lo normal, valientemente me acerque, si claro que tenía miedo, pero tenía que ver que era…abrí la ventana, no había nada, ni un carro cruzar, ni un alma tambaleando por la borrachera, desistí en la búsqueda de aquel ruido, cuando iba a cerrar la ventana, sentí una mano fría tomar la mía, brinque del susto, casi grito pero siento una mano en mi boca, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en mi cama sentada, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de quién era el causante de ese ruido tan molesto…

Edward… ¿Cómo demonios…? – me silencia con un solo dedo.

Hola Bella – me sonríe de esa manera que siempre me deslumbra.

hola, que buen susto me diste - siento como mi cara se torna de un color carmín, yo se que él se dio cuenta de eso, siempre se daba cuenta.

Esa era la intención mi peque amiga.

Peque amiga… si siempre su fiel amiga.

Ah – es lo único que logre decir.

Bueno si quieres me voy – hizo el intento de irse pero le tome su mano y lo jalo… aunque es muy tonto… estúpido vampiro de súper fuerza.

Quédate, por favor – casi sonó a suplica.

Jajaja, si, ya sabía que no me ibas a dejar, como vas a perder a esta guapura – hace ademan de que admire su cuerpo.

Bueno, ¿**Narciso*** te hizo compañía o qué? - si siempre fuimos así desde que nos conocimos las bromas iban en primer término.

-- FIN FLASH BACK –

Desde ese día él venia a mi cuarto cada noche sin falta…bueno solo no venía cuando él tenía que ir a cazar; estaba impaciente ya eran las 11:00 pm, hora en que Charlie estaba en los más dulces sueños y él no llegaba, recorría mi pequeño cuarto de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada, hoy era el día decisivo en que le confesaría mi amor a Edward, había tardado casi un año, era hoy el día… estaba decidida. Había pensado muy bien las cosas e iba a aceptar las consecuencias, solo esperaba que nuestra amistad pudiera seguir.

De pronto escuche un ruido en la ventana, sin pensar dos veces me acerque y abrí la ventana de par en par, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie…sí que era extraño…

Cerré los ojos, era una hermosa noche, pero quería aspirar el aire, era tan reconfortante ese aroma… naturaleza pura, simple y sencilla (si lo sé soy cursi)… siento como unos brazos me toman de la cintura, mi cuerpo actúa, pero no de la manera en que lo pensé… coloco mis manos en su pecho, es un abrazo tan diferente, tan cálido…

Hola peque amiga – esa hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbro no hizo acto de presencia.

Hola Narciso – como siempre mi cara se puso de color carmín, no podía evitarlo.

Perdón por llegar tarde, Emmet insistía en que lo acompañara en una de sus bromas pesadas, pero de eso a verte, decidí venir – se ve una pequeña chispa en sus hermosos ojos dorados, eso me desconcierta, pero mmm prefiero esperar.

No te preocupes, se cómo se pone Emmet, así que te entiendo.

Bueno ya que me disculpe dime… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

Este… bueno… primero… ven – lo tomo de la mano y me dirijo a mi cama él se recuesta y yo me siento en frente.

Espera… - intenta callarme pero no lo dejo.

Edward, déjame hablar por favor.

Antes de que dijera algo, sentí unos labios que me besaban, como siempre mi cuerpo no actúo como yo quería, esperen… si era eso lo que quería, desde hace mucho soñé sentir esos labios, era una sensación tan satisfactoria, sentí como su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior, mientras que sus manos iban recorriendo mi espalda… mis manos se aferraron a su cuello, solo la falta de aire de mi parte hizo que nos separáramos.

Su aliento me llegaba directamente a las fosas, era un olor tan embriagador, si por mi fuera viviera con ese aroma y dejaría todo por ese hermoso olor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Sus manos acunaron mi rosto, su mirada era tan tierna, pícara y dulce, él suspiro… no podía razonar lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera recordaba lo que tenía que decir.

Bella, lo siento… este… - comenzó a balbucear, se oía tan tierno – no sé cómo decirte esto…

No lo pienses solo dilo – baje la mirada, no podía más necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por él.

Te amo, no sé cuando pasó, pero simplemente se que te amo, te amo desde la primera vez que atravesé tu ventana, te amo desde que sentí como tu cuerpo cerca del mío, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, te he amado todo este tiempo que he sido tu amigo, entendería si tienes miedo de mi y no tienes por decirme algo, solo quería que supieras esto, no podía guardarlo más tiempo. Te amo Bella – se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a la ventana, se iba a ir… no podía irse…

Edward, espera – corrí hacia él, lo agarre de la mano – Yo también tengo algo que decirte – su cara era algo excepcional, la sorpresa en sus ojos era algo que me sorprendió – bueno, este… ok no lo pensare solo lo diré… yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, Edward, , no quiero que te vayas quédate, quédate como todas las noches, solo que esta va a ser especial.

Tome su cara de la manera más delicada, la distancia la hice más corta, me puse de puntillas y le di el beso más tierno que pude imaginar, él me correspondió, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura, sentí como mis pies se levantaban del piso, sin pensarlo dos veces rodee su cintura, el beso se fue intensificando, era un beso lleno de pasión y de amor, me separe de sus exquisitos labios y ataque el cuello, comenzó a besarlo, la sensación de morderlo no se hizo esperar, después lamí su lóbulo, me deleitaba con los gemidos, eran música para mis oídos, poco a poco fue caminando y llegamos al borde de la cama, me colocó sobre está con mucho cuidado.

¿Estás segura de esto? – me veía con miedo, pero a la vez con amor.

Sí, estoy muy segura, quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma.

Me volvió a besar, sus manos recorrieron los costados de mi cuerpo, eran tan frías pero solo el roce hacia que mi cuerpo se calentara, poco a poco me fui quitando la blusa, comencé a desabotonar su camisa, ¡por dios! este hombre era tan hermoso y sexy, mis manos recorrieron sus músculos intentando memorizar todo no quería omitir detalles.

Una mano empezó a subir por mi estómago, se detuvo en el nacimiento de los senos, respiro profundamente… sentí su mano sobre mi seno, comenzó a masajearlo era tan placentero… sentí como mi intimidad se humedecía, su lengua recorrió mi pezón, me quito el sostén para tener un mejor acceso a mis senos los comenzó a lamer, yo solo pedía que no se detuviera.

Edward hazme tuya… - logre decir entre jadeos.

Bella júrame que estás segura de esto.

Estoy segura, ya te dije que quiero ser tuya, siempre seré tuya.

Instantáneamente nos quitamos las prendas que faltaban, me invadió el miedo, pero estaba segura de esto, esto era lo que quería, esto es lo que anhele desde que supe que estaba enamorada de él. Sentí la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío, poco a poco entró en mi, un mar de sensaciones recorrió mi cuerpo y lo único que pudimos decir entre jadeos fue…

TE AMO BELLA/EDWARD!!

***Morfeo es el dios del sueño.**

***Narciso se admira así mismo, por su belleza única.**


End file.
